An integrated circuit (IC) package may include multiple dies to support various increasingly complex applications. Different packaging configurations such as 2.5D and 3D packaging structures may be employed to meet specific requirements. Signals may thus travel from one die to another through solder bumps, wires, and various interconnect paths.
For instance, in a 2.5D IC device, multiple dies may be placed adjacent to each other on an interposer (e.g., a silicon interposer). The dies may then be coupled to each other through various routing paths on the interposer. Alternatively, in a 3D IC device, the dies in the IC package are stacked on top of each other and may be coupled to each other through various interconnections such as microbumps and through-silicon vias (TSVs).
As signals, and more specifically, clock signals, need to be transmitted to different elements in the IC device, a clock distribution network (or clock tree) needs to be formed in the IC device. Conventional clock distribution networks are not, however, suitable for integrated circuit packages such as 2.5D and 3D integrated circuit packages at least because such conventional clock distribution networks would suffer from undesirable clock skew in 2.5D and 3D IC packages.